Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by Rhizer
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar. Have they both found what they've been searching for?


**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

They were in a badly lit bar when she first saw her but Brittany saw her clear as day. She was out with a group of friends to support her buddy Puck along with his band and then there she was. Wearing her little red dress and a sultry smile. One flick of her perfectly straightened hair and everyone around her was clambering to buy her next drink. She in turn would accept and pretend to pay attention as the attempting suitor tried their best to flirt but all the while her eyes were searching the bar.

'For what?' Brittany wondered.

"She's Hot." Mike interrupts her musing, following her gaze to the Latina beauty across the bar.

"I say go for it, after all looks like the suit is completely bombing out." He says nodding at the man the mysterious woman is now blatantly ignoring.

Her eyes are sweeping the room again when she notices the staring blonde. She gives a small smirk and winks, smirk widening when Brittany blushes and suddenly finds her drinks extremely interesting. By the time she looks back the mysterious woman is gone. Brittany scans the bar there's no sign of her. Feeling dejected her tells Mike she needs some air and heads outside.

* * *

><p>As the door shuts behind her the blaring music and loud chatter of the patrons becomes muffled. She leans against the cold brick wall and closes her eyes. Pulling in lungfuls of air she wonders what it was about the woman in the red dress that intrigued her so much.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice drawls out.

Brittany's eyes snap open, seeking out the source. Just like that, seemingly out of nowhere, there she is again, cigarette dangling carelessly between her fingers. She takes in the woman's features, flawless mocha skin, eyebrows manicured to perfection, chocolate brown eyes, plump red lips that Brittany can't help but ache to feel against her own. The woman in turn studies Brittany causing the blonde's cheeks to flush traitorously.

"You're searching for something." Brittany states, continuing when all she receives in return is raised eyebrow.

"You could have anyone of the people who have been buying your drinks all night yet while they're throwing themselves at your feet your eyes never stop searching the bar for something...or someone."

She takes a long drag from her cigarette, smoke comes billowing out from between her ruby red lips and dances its way across the night sky. Dropping the cigarette she crushes it beneath one of her black knee high 'fuck me' boots. Swiftly, before Brittany can even think to react, she steps forward and presses her body firmly to the blonde's effectively trapping her against the wall. All the air seems to have left Brittany's body in a rush and all she can do is feel the delicious curves of the complete stranger pressed up against her. The Latina leans in closing the gap between them and Brittany can almost feel those delicious lips caressing her own when the woman turns her head to instead whisper in her ear.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Brittany" She chokes out breathlessly.

"Well Brittany I won't be needing another drink tonight but maybe you can find another way to show me I've found what I've been searching for." She challenges with an enticing chuckle.

Brittany has to hold back a moan at the seductive way her name rolls of the Latina's tongue.

"Let me know when you think of something." She says before stepping away and sauntering back inside, hips swaying effortlessly.

Brittany takes several minutes to compose herself and take in what just happened before she feels steady enough on her feet to re-enter the bar.

She had no idea why she felt so compelled to take up the brunette's challenge, to impress a complete stranger, but she knew from the moment she heard that sultry voice she'd do anything to spend a few more minutes with the mysterious Latina. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her system or maybe it was the inexplicable pull she felt from the moment she laid eyes on the brunette. The one thing she did know was her next move.

* * *

><p>So that's how she ended up on stage, preparing to sing with Puck and his band to a room full of drunks, her eyes focused on the Latina sitting at the bar.<p>

As the bass started up Brittany locked eyes with the beauty in red and gave her a wink. A small smirk began to form as the woman recognized the song about to be played.

**_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_**

**_because you look so fine_**

**_and I really wanna make you mine._**

**_I say you look so fine_**

**_that I really wanna make you mine._**

She sung making sure to look straight at the Latina woman.

**_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_**

**_now you dont need that money_**

**_when you look like that, do ya honey._**

Her eyes traveled up the Latina's figure as she sung the next lines.

**_Big black boots,_**

**_long brown hair,_**

**_she's so sweet_**

**_with her get back stare._**

As she sung she began moving around the stage, dancing and fully enjoying the moment. Playing off of Puck and encouraging the crowd to sing along at the chorus.

**_Well I could see,_**

**_you home with me,_**

**_but you were with another man, yea!_**

**_I know we,_**

**_ain't got much to say,_**

**_before I let you get away, yea!_**

**_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_**

After thanking Puck and his band Brittany made her way off the stage and through the cheering crowd towards the bar but once she made it to the Latina's seat she found it empty. She scanned the bar but the mysterious woman was nowhere in sight. Sighing heavily and feeling like a complete fool she slumped down into the now vacant seat.

She jumped slightly when a cocktail was placed in front of her.

"From the woman in the red dress who was sitting here just before." The bartender said with a smile.

The blonde felt her lips twitching up at the sight before her, there placed neatly under the drink was a napkin but it was what was on the napkin that had caught Brittany's eye. Cautiously she pulled the napkin out from underneath the glass and stared with a goofy smile at the ruby lipstick stain just below the neat scrawl.

_Santana_

_555-764-8331_


End file.
